The Batman Crisis
by Lyndzai Radtastic
Summary: Steve finds Bucky and Clint in an awkward position so to speak. And is now full of questions. Tony is confused by the questions. This story is random with no meaning...and hopefully a little funny...enjoy!
**This Story has no actual plot or meaning, just a random story me and my girlfriend came up with and I had to make it into a fic. It will mostly be random humor.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything of importance, such as the avengers…..if I did the movies would be a lot different….and dirty…..lol**

 **~Steve~**

Life had been different since Bucky came to stay with us. I never thought Tony would agree to it in the first place. It took a long time of me trying to convince him, and I never thought I would win. Tony hated Bucky with a passion, he never would tell me why. I think he is a bit jealous, he knows about my history with Bucky. How me and Bucky used to sneak around together during our time in the army. We had been in love, but that Bucky died during the war….this Bucky is different. I try to explain that to Tony, but he won't listen to reason.

Anyway, I finally convinced Tony to allow Bucky to move into the Avengers tower with us. I told him it would be easier for him to keep an eye on Bucky and make sure he doesn't go all Winter Soldier again. I think that is what broke his wall down. It hasn't been easy though. Tony and Bucky are at each other's throats every day. It gets tiring most days, being in the middle of their useless war with each other.

Today has been rather quite though, and I'm a little worried. I've been down in the gym training all morning, and not once had someone come to have me break up a fight. I head up to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, looking around the empty place. I slowly go off towards the bedroom I share with Tony, thinking maybe he's sleeping in. When I get to the room its empty, and I guess Tony is in his lab working. I shower and put on clean clothes before I head back into the apartments.

After a couple hours of mindless tv I start to wonder where everyone is. I know some of them are down at the training facility, because of the new recruits. But I know for a fact Bucky and Tony wouldn't be there, yet they aren't here fighting. I haven't checked Bucky's room though, maybe he is just pouting in there. So I head to his room wanting to find at least one person to have in my company.

When I get to his closed door I hear something odd on the other side of it. I stop moving, my hand on the doorknob, and I listen thru the door. I hear someone talking in a gruff voice, but he's not talking loud enough for me to pick up everything he says. The words I do hear don't make sense in my mind, and I tilt my head in confusion and listen. The words I hear sound a little dirty in a sexual way, and I can feel my cheeks getting hot. Sometimes Tony says these kinds of things to me, and it makes me get shy and blush.

I'm about to walk away, knowing who Bucky has in his room is none of my business, but as I take a step I hear Bucky. The words coming out of his mouth make me freeze, he's saying no, and stop, and he sounds scared. I get to thinking maybe he doesn't know this guy. I go back to the door and I hear the gruff voice tell him to stop fighting, and that's when I react. I fling the door open, ready for a fight. Never once does it cross my mind that Bucky can take care of himself, or that no one could sneak past Tony's security. I just run into that room ready to take out any enemy in my way.

As the door flies open I hear Bucky yelp in shock, and slowly my eyes focus on what is in the room. Ever so slowly I lower my fists and tilt my head unsure of what I'm seeing. Bucky is naked on the bed with a man crouched over him, and the man is in nothing but a batman mask and a cape. He turns his head slowly, and my mouth drops open in shock. The blue eyes looking over at me are no doubt Clint's blue eyes. I don't know how to react to what I'm seeing, and it's written all over my face no doubt. I never in all my life would have thought of Clint in this position. Then again, I can't picture anyone I know dressing up as batman for sex.

I see Bucky start to say something and I take a step back, showing that I will leave them alone. I start to close the door and accidently make eye contact with Clint. And in the same gruff voice I heard just before he simple says.

"I'm batman," then he looks back down at Bucky and repeats the line. Bucky giggles like a school girl and again I'm at a loss of words.

"Well, carry on then….," I simply close the door after my comment, feeling very out of place. I slowly make my way don't the hall, still at a loss. I have no idea what I just witnessed. I mean I know what was going on sort of. They were obviously having sex. The part I was confused about was Batman. Why would Clint dress like that, and why would Bucky like it? With these questions in mind I head to the lab to find Tony.

 **~Tony~**

I had spent all morning in the lab not doing anything really. Just keeping up appearances, pretending I had work to do. Don't want anyone thinking I'm lazy or slacking off, even though I am. I also figured hiding in my lab I wouldn't have to deal with Cap's new girlfriend Bucky. Makes me sick seeing them joke and giggle about things I wasn't around for.

I sigh as I hear the door open and someone come down the stairs into my lab. My backs to the person and I don't bother turning around to see who it is. The only one brave enough to come in here is Steve. Once he's in the room he stops, not saying anything. This peaks my interest and I turn to look at him, he looks so adorable I almost laugh. His eyes are a little wide in confusion, head tilted to the side cutely.

"Something on your mind Cap?" I question, leaning back in my chair watching his eyes dart up from the floor to my face. I raise my eyebrow in question as he blushes lightly. This isn't a new thing; he blushes at most the things I say to him. Yet this time I didn't say anything sexual or teasing and he blushed.

"Why would someone dress as batman during sex?" I blink in shock as he mumbles this question. Not really sure why he would ask something like this, what has he been doing all morning. I run my hand thru my hair and chuckle.

"Did you try using google again and end up on some weird porn site?" I smirk at him, reminding him of the time he had done such a thing. But my teasing doesn't seem to break thru to him. I sigh and try to come with the best way to explain this to him.

"Well, remember when I told you about roleplaying? It's the same thing, but pretending to be a character from tv." I don't know how else to explain it. The last time I told him about role playing he got all shy and blushed real dark and said he didn't want to know anymore. I had been trying to convince him to be a sexy nurse after our last battle; I got bruised up pretty bad and thought it would be fun for him to take care of me. Steve hadn't really liked that idea though, so we never got to explore any roleplaying. The fact he's asking this gives me hope though, maybe he is becoming interested in trying new sexual things.

"So, dressing as Batman might be considered attractive sexually to people?" Steve moves around to sit on the desk as he questions this. I'm still at a loss as to why he is asking these things.

"What's put this in your head Steve? You get the sudden urge to see me dressed as Batman or something?" From the look he gives me I can tell that in fact he does not want to see me dressed as Batman. 

"Nothing, was just wondering, and don't stay down here all night avoiding everyone," I watch him in confusion and shock as he gets up and leaves the lab. I watch him until he is out of my sight not sure what else to do. I'm gonna have to get to the bottom of this, because I know this will start to bug me. A question like that doesn't just come up randomly for someone such as Cap. He had to have seen it somewhere, and I will find out.

 **If you enjoyed this then review and let me know. There should be more to come. Will Tony find the truth? What's going on with Clint and Bucky? Will Steve come to terms with it? Am I rambling for no reason? Will the comedy continue? All questions that may be answered, next time on, The Batman Crisis!**


End file.
